


Wpływ

by Myst7



Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: Jak się okazało czarnoksiężnicy i przestępny to pikuś w porównaniu z obsługą petentów w aurorskim biurze. Ale Harry daje radę, uczył się przecież od najlepszych.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369114
Kudos: 28





	Wpływ

**Author's Note:**

> Liczba słów: 150  
> Beta: Izzie

Kiedy Harry znów usłyszał głos tej przeklętej baby, miał ochotę schować się pod biurkiem i już więcej spod niego nie wychodzić. Wiedział, że nie zniesie ponownie tych samych bezpodstawnych oskarżeń, dlatego ubiegł ją i na dzień dobry zapytał sztucznie przymilnym tonem:  
— Przypadkiem nie zgubiła pani czegoś?  
— Niby czego?  
— Na przykład zdrowego rozsądku. Warto byłoby go poszukać, bo jeżeli chodzi o inteligencję, to ta najwyraźniej już dawno przepadła z kretesem.  
Kobieta cała spurpurowiała.  
— Wychodzę — ryknęła — i już więcej tu nie wrócę!  
Po czym jak burza wypadła z aurorskiego biura.  
— Nareszcie — stwierdził z wyraźną ulgą Harry. Ron spojrzał na niego dziwnie.  
— Nie żebym się skarżył, ale chyba spędzasz z nim za dużo czasu.  
I kiedy Harry ledwo powstrzymał się przed odpyskowaniem, że Ron przynajmniej o siebie nie musi się martwić, bo wydaje się być wyjątkowo odporny na wpływ kogokolwiek, z Hermioną na czele, stwierdził, że być może jego przyjaciel miał jednak rację.


End file.
